1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device wherein a plurality of semiconductor packages are connected each other.
2. Background Art
Connecting a plurality of semiconductor packages of the same structure in parallel allows an electric capacity to be changed depending on each product. In conventional semiconductor devices, a plurality of semiconductor packages are arranged two-dimensionally.